


Rainy Days

by xaidyl



Series: Modern Polymachina [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Dogs, Family, Modern AU, Multi, Next time I won't do all the relationship tags because that took longer than the work to write, Oh god that relationships tag, Poly Machina but like not the twins if that makes sense, The twins are not romantically involved with each other, and fluff, but I like to put myself through hell so, fluff basically, homeliness, just admiration, not much love stuff, scar mention, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaidyl/pseuds/xaidyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grey, overcast Sunday, the autumn air cold, the chill beginning before the start of winter. Leaves and rain fall to the ground, frost grasping onto the heavy fog that lay like a blanket. But the members of Vox Machina were inside, a warm house with a soft, inviting glow, curled up as they listen to the rain fall.</p><p>Basically a Modern Poly Machina fluff short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

Scanlan Shorthalt sat upon his armchair, mug in hand, feet raised up on the red silken cushion that curved to the shape of his worn down heels. Rain fell down harshly upon the window ledge next to him, splashing off the white plastic, dripping down the glass that was only partially concealed by the heavy hanging curtains.

The middle aged man gave a chuckle as he flipped another page of his tattered book that he had read many a time before, and took a small glance around at his housemates. His lovers. He was not surprised to find them asleep, a lazy Sunday afternoon, what more was to be expected? The hanging light in the ceiling flickered, slightly distorting the peace in the room, but soon it stopped, and the comfortably warm room returned to normal.

Pike was curled up next to Scanlan, he could feel the soft rise and fall of her chest against his mug holding arm, the tea within now certainly gone cold. He stretched forward a little, placing it on the wooden side table, careful not to be too noisy as he did, or shake the sleeping girl next to him.

The woman's blonde hair was neatly pulled behind her ears, although a lone piece had fallen down over her nose, and vibrated slightly as she exhaled. One arm was curled underneath her, the other hanging over the arm of the chair, like she was reaching down to pick a flower. Yellow nightgown, with a mild fragrance of washing powder that was comforting, it was her smell. Her fingernails were newly cut, filed, and painted with a clear polish, the same probably on her feet, if they weren't covered by a pair of fluffy yellow socks. Her light eyelashes flickered as she dreamed, next to that childhood facial scar that Pike hated, but Scanlan loved very much.

It was not unusual that Scanlan and Pike shared that chair together. Although Scanlan was the eldest, he certainly wasn't the largest of them, and Pike was tiny, one of the smallest people he had ever met. The polar opposite to Pike (in size at least) was stretched out, taking up most of the leather sofa.

Grog's beard was finally thick and full, although not yet long enough for Vax to braid, the dark hair was a stark contrast to his bald head, which reflected the light from the ceiling lamp. He wore no shirt, which was common, nobody would question it as long as they were in the house. This also meant that his muscles were on show, and that was something not one of the six of them could complain about. The man had many Tattoos, they seemed to increase by the day, patterns that trailed across his body, danced as he moved in his sleep.

At the other end of the sofa were two more figures. Percy, with his glasses fallen down onto the carpeted floor, was curled up, legs to chest, still in his full body pajamas, tightly buttoned up, a pastel blue against the black leather he lay upon. His grey hair was fluffed up and messed around, sticking up in any direction apart from the one it was supposed to stick up in. He did not shake, did not stir, in the way the Scanlan had seen before. He wasn't plagued by the nightmares that would usually haunt him, similar ones that would wake the sleeping man on top of him at mid night, the two young boys often needing attention, and requiring hugs before the crack of dawn. But not then. That afternoon, both Percy and Vax lay still.

Vax lay on top of Percy, hugging him tight with one arm, and grasping onto Grog's leg with the other. Long dark hair flopped over his face, hiding all features, moving up and down with soft snores. His faded black T-shirt, with a logo for some band that was no longer recognisable, had been put on in a rush, and Scanlan could have been sure he had seen it crumpled on the bedroom floor a day earlier. His legs were splayed apart, the black jeans looking almost like they could split, with feet pointing in different directions. One foot had landed on the metallic white of the radiator, Scanlan wondered whether to wake him and move it, to avoid any possible burns, but then decided against it. He couldn't waste this moment. Vax's other foot was flat against the carpet, a pillow for the girl who lay sleeping underneath.

Keyleth was not a pretty sleeper. Her head lolled back, mouth wide open with a little drool pooling onto the floor. Humming snores filled the room from her mouth, the occasional sniff of grunt the only thing that would stop their even rhythm. Her red hair was bunched up and tangled, a birds nest, that had probably at some point contained real birds. Her fingernails were painted with a bright green nail polish, and a variety of bracelets adorned her slender wrists, leaving imprints in her skin. The little make up she wore was smudged down her face, from sleepy hands pawing at tired eyes. Keyleth had also made a point earlier of taking all of the cushions from the sofa, and piling them on the floor for a more comfortable spot. The assortment of reds and purples were no longer underneath the girl, she had long but rolled off them, and they created a mountain next to her, bunching up against the painted wall.

Another girl lay next to her, on her back, arms and legs outstretched into a starfish shape, her right foot touching the chair that Scanlan and Pike were sat upon. Vex wore similar clothes to her brother, black jeans, old T-shirt, the only difference that hers were clean, better cared for, and her shirt had a friendly looking image of a bear upon it. Her plaited hair lay down behind her, one long dark braid that picked up some of the dust from the carpet, the feathered hair clip that she wore hanging loosely from one lone lock of hair. On her chest lay a large dog, with soft brown fur, head resting in its paws, tail stationary and curving downwards. Trinket had been one of the reasons they had moved into this house, rather than a much less expensive flat, the other reason being they didn't think they could have got a flat to fit all seven of them. Not that anyone minded, the extra money was worth it for the large garden and woodlands just over the road. Vex's lips were pursed tightly shut, and Scanlan spent a few moments watching her nostrils flare up and down, flicker with the warm air that she inhaled.

The man leaned forward again, reaching to the table to pick up a worn leather book mark, and sliding it into the page he was reading. He softly shut the novel, easing it also onto the wooden surface, with only a slight murmur from Pike, who only pulled into Scanlan, and stayed asleep. He leaned backwards, and shut his eyes, listening to the sound of snores and rain hitting the ground. They may be an odd bunch, he thought, but he certainly loved his little family.

 


End file.
